The Elder Wand's Call
by SuperReallyGoodAtMathguy
Summary: Years after the end of the war Ron is overcome with jealousy and performs actions no one would have believed him capable of. Short one-shot. Disclaimer: Characters die. Some major, some minor. Most, tragic.


Harry looked at the wizard before him.

"You killed James, Albus and Lily...you will die!"

Ron looked back with sorrow but determination. "You won't kill me. You couldn't even kill You-Know-Who."

"Voldermort died at my hand!"

"But you didn't kill him... are you going to try to disarm me? It won't work this time."

Harry struggled but couldn't keep his rage out of control "You will die for this!"

"Reducto!" screamed Ron Weasley aiming straight for Harry's chest.

Harry was too slow to realize his best friend was really trying to kill him and didn't manage to duck out of the way of the curse. Instead of his chest it hit his head and Harry knew no more.

Ron couldn't believe it, he had just finished off The-Boy-Who-Lived. Quickly he cleaned up the evidence before apparating to the gates of Hogwarts. Once there he smiled. He knew his prize lay close by. Harry had said the Elder Wand would lie in Dumbledore's tomb. Ron walked quickly past the gates casting charms he had learned specifically to be able to visit this place undetected. He summoned the Elder Wand and felt it's power. After dreaming of holding the Elder Wand for so many years finally it was in his hand.

He walked away from Hogwarts as if in a dream. Once past the gates he apparated back to the boundaries of the Burrow before walking in and going to the room he shared with his wife. Making sure to hide his newly acquired wand, he laid down and slept calmly for the first time since he realized the Deathly Hallows were real.

Hermione awoke early and wasn't sure why. Looking over her shoulder and seeing Ron contentedly asleep she smiled. It had been years since she'd been the first to wake up. A sound startled her and she looked toward the window where a relatively small owl was trying get her attention. She recognized Pig and rushed over remembering the last time Ginny had sent him over. Forgetting that Ron was asleep she slammed the window open to get a hold of Ginny's message. Unrolling the parchment she read of the news that Harry had not been seen all night.

To say that was unusual would be an understatement. Ever since the birth of his first son, James Sirius Potter, Harry had rarely spent a night away from home. He had never done so without at least a note. When Albus Severus and, later, Lily Luna, were born Harry had given up his job, finally taking advantage of the money his parents and Sirius had left him.

Hermione finally decided to shake Ron awake. She walked over, Ginny's letter still in hand, and shook him until he weakly growled. "Wake up Ronald! Harry's gone missing!" Ron finally reacted looking up at her in concern and then snatching the letter from her hand. He looked through it and realized the deaths of Harry's children were yet to be discovered. Looking back at Hermione, Ron did his best to put on a worried face and was glad to see she was too preoccupied to notice his lack of remorse

In a distant London apartment Ginny realized it was too late for all her children to be asleep. Granted, it was usually Harry who went to them when they awoke but by 10 AM at least one of them would have roused her. Frightened she walked over to James' room and opened the door. The 5 year old was in his bed and she breathed a sigh of relief while going closer to his bed. She stroked his cheek and felt the cold skin, shuddering. Quickly Ginny looked for a pulse and couldn't find one. She burst into tears again and hugged her first born son as he lay dead in his bed.

She gave her wand a quick wave and found that her son had been the victim of the Killing Curse. Incensed she rose from the bed and walked to the room shared by her two youngest. Albus and Lily both seemed asleep but she wasn't comforted and walked in performing the charm again twice in succession and feeling her heart break each time it reported both had been killed. Ginny fell to her knees and cried quite forgetting about Harry's absence. She wanted him there of course, and desperately needed the comfort, but the pain of losing her three small kids outweighed everything else and she wept.

Suddenly she heard the door open again and aimed her wand without thinking. In walked Hermione cautious but concerned. "Ginny! What's going on?"

Ginny's wand arm shook and slowly she let it down and whispered "They're all dead."

"WHAT!" screamed Hermione, looking around and drawing her own wand. She cast spells to detect magic having been cast and frowned. Looking down at Ginny she said "No magic has been performed by anyone outside of the family."

Ginny's head snapped up at that. Again she pointed her wand towards Hermione. "Just what are you suggesting, Granger?"

Hermione tried not to show how it hurt to be called by her maiden name by her sister-in-law and quickly replied "I'm sorry Ginny, I'm not blaming you or Harry! I just meant, there would be a strange magical signature if someone outside the family had cast the Killing Curse."

Ron walked through the doors and Ginny lowered her wand once more. "What's happening?" He asked, clueless as ever. Ginny couldn't bring herself to reply and sat on the floor with tears flowing freely from her eyes as Hermione filled Ron in. Ron's face was filled with grief and though no one was looking opportunity. He knelt before the bed of James Sirius Potter and held the young boy's cold hand. Ginny and Hermione looked at each other in surprise, knowing Ron had never seemed overly fond of the child but they were too full of sorrow to notice Ron slip his hand under the bed.

At the funeral a few days later Ron sighed. He knew he had one more thing to do. She simply knew too much. She would recognize the wand, having seen it up close. The only question was how to pin her murder on someone else. He wrapped his arm around Hermione trying to comfort her and at the same time to draw attention to how much he loved his wife.

He had taken steps to prepare, of course. The day before the funeral he had sent an anonymous owl to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.. Such things could be afforded now that Harry's will had given Ginny and Ron half the money Harry owned each. The letter stated that there was something suspicious about the place where James Sirius Potter had died though what it might be was not specified.

While the funeral was going on the DMLE had sent a couple of senior Aurors to where the child had died. They cast spells to confirm magical signatures and were confused. It was certain the Killing Curse had been cast but there was also no doubt that the only wands used had belonged to the Potters. The Aurors decided to search the room for anything that couldn't simply be summoned and under the bed they found a wand. Worried an Auror looked on as the other reached out and whispered "Prior Incantato" and a shade of green light erupted from the wand. The Aurors looked on in shock as this repeated itself twice and after some harmless spells were also shown the wand was taken as evidence.

Auror Bones, having followed in her aunt's footsteps couldn't believe what she had found. The wand had been left there to be found though perhaps not by the person who had cast the curses. She knew there was only one person who could identify the owner of the wand and so she went to Ollivander. She was reluctant and explained the importance of discretion in the matter but soon handed the old wand maker the wand she had found.

"What can I do for you Ms. Bones?" said the old man smiling.

"First you can call me Susan," she said with a smile. "But more importantly Mr. Ollivander, can you identify this wand?"

As the wand was handed over Ollivander visibly flinched. "Why...yes..." he spoke slowly. "Eleven inches. Holly and phoenix feather. Where did you get this wand?"

Auror Bones watched the old man but did not give anything away. "I simply wish to know what wizard I should return this to."

"Of course..." said Ollivander, knowing it was far beneath the Aurors to return a lost or stolen wand. "This wand belonged to Harry Potter."

Susan could only barely restrain the shock in her face. She looked at the wand maker and then at the wand before finally asking "Are you sure, sir?"

"I remember every wand I've ever sold. This wand and it's brother held a very special place in my memory." Ollivander watched Auror Bones carefully before returning the phoenix wand. "There are few wands as powerful as these, Susan. Be safe if you ever have to go up against their wielders."

Finally returning to DMLE headquarters Susan went to the new head of the department and gave her report. Incredible though it may seem, it appeared Harry Potter had used his own wand to murder his three children. How then had he disappeared? It was known that he had overcome the last Dark Lord but no one believed he had been dark himself.

Ron held the Elder Wand in his hand for the first time since finishing off Harry. He smiled. No one suspected it had been him who had murdered the kids. Most people found it too easy to believe that Harry had simply gone dark. Ron only had to pretend otherwise for one person. And, speak of the devil, here she was. His wife, who had spent more time with Harry than even he had. Who had stayed with him when Ron left them in that forest. He knew he could not use magic for this. It had to look like an accident. Ron for the first time in his life was grateful that he had had Fred and George as brothers. Hermione walked in and he rushed over to hug her and kiss her putting her at ease.

He went on to be the husband Hermione had always dreamed of for the next few hours before slipping a poison into her drink. Then shouting at the top of his lungs even in a muggle restaurant that his wife needed a bezoar. Ron knew even a bezoar wouldn't help, he had used one of the darkest potions. However this way he could claim to have been overwhelmed by grief for his loving wife. Hermione Granger died in his arms. She had refused to be a Weasley. That had been only the first straw.

Her refusing to take the family name angered him more than anything else. That was when Ron remembered that Harry had left the Elder Wand in Dumbledore's tomb. That there was a way for Ron to have everything he deserved. Ron remembered the last time he and Harry had discussed this. Ron had complained about how happy Ginny was to be a Potter while Hermione refused to be a Weasley. Harry pointed out that Hermione had always been independent and fond of doing things her own way but all Ron could think was that his wife would prefer his best friend.

Early the next morning a fire flashed before the floo. Ron was surprisingly the first to answer. He wasn't surprised to find Susan Bones. He knew she had been assigned to help her old schoolmates. Slowly she recited what she knew, including that Harry's wand had been the one to kill his children. Ron grimaced and did everything he could to hide his emotions as he quietly asked Susan to never tell this fact to Ginny. Susan expressed her regrets at Ron having lost his wife and at the loss of the brightest witch she had known. Ron just nodded sadly and held a firm grip on his out of sight wand.

Time passed slowly over the next week, with all the Weasleys mourning 5 family members. Ginny was taking it the hardest. Harry had been the one male she had always loved. Hermione had been her best friend... the one person who had actively helped her secure Harry's affection. The loss of Harry and Hermione left her feeling lost. She knew she needed someone to talk to. It killed her to think that her children had been murdered in their beds but not having someone to share her pain with made everything harder to take.

Her parents were there almost everyday making sure she at least ate. They tried talking to her but couldn't bring her out of her depression and understood only too well that this would take time. They had lost Fred during the Battle of Hogwarts and couldn't imagine having lost more of their beloved kids. Her brothers also came by and tried to comfort her. They were busy men though and couldn't find as much time as she needed. Even George, who had lost his only constant companion since birth, was too busy with business to spend more than a few hours a week with his grieving sister.

So it was that overall no one commented on the fact that Ron rarely stopped by. It was easy to rationalize. Ron had lost his two school friends who also happened to be his wife and brother in all but blood. In fact, Ron had spent a lot of time alone with the Elder Wand. He was mystified by its power in much the same way Grindelwald probably had been. He was careful, never even letting anyone see that he had the powerful Hallow. He had always known that to have such an object would mean being careful. If you boast about a powerful wand, sooner or later, someone will come to take it. He sat alone in darkness remembering all that had led up to his decision to take the wand for himself.

Ron remembered all the times he had come home from the DMLE to find Harry playing with Rose and Hugo. How happy Hermione always seemed to have Harry around and the fact that the kids seemed closer to Ron's best friend than to their father. Once he became an auror no one could accuse Ron of being irresponsible with his work. He didn't take day's off and had learned to hide his anger at finding birthday celebrations going on without him. This had led to the biggest fight he had with his wife. Despite all their bickering through school, they really did do well as a married couple for the most part. Yet the time when Hermione chastised him for not taking a page out of Harry's book and coming home early every now and then to spend time with the kids, Ron had nearly lost it. To say he felt betrayed would be an understatement. Here he was working hard to support a family and his wife had the gall to imply he should be more like Harry. They had argued and shouted things, most of which they meant despite later assurances that it had only been the anger speaking.

He remembered asking Harry why he didn't use the Elder Wand. As an auror, it only made sense to have the best and most powerful tools to do his job with. When Harry had reiterated that the wand was only going to cause more trouble, Ron had pretended to agree. Later he had asked Harry whether he would be willing to lend the wand and Harry only looked at him dumbfounded. It was clear Harry didn't want the wand used. Ron couldn't believe his friend's attitude. It was after this that Ron decided he would take the wand and only use it when some extra power was necessary.

His first attempt to take the wand had been straightforward though completely uneventful. He traveled to Hogwarts under the pretense of wanting to talk to the Headmistress. Once there he realized he couldn't quite remember where the Elder Wand was. He remembered that once he had known and spent sometime trying to recall its location. Eventually Ron realized the wand must be under magical protection and after some more thought he figured its location must be under the Fidelius Charm. There was only one person who Harry would allow to be the secret-keeper.

After some months of trying to coax the location of the wand out of Harry while trying to be subtle, Ron realized there was only one way to get his wands on The Deathstick. He would have to kill Harry. More than that, he would have to kill Harry in a way that didn't implicate Ron. After all, having the Wand of Destiny would be useless if he was immediately sent to Azkaban. And so Ron had agreed to dinner with the Potters and then pretended to leave as they all went to sleep. He snuck up and stole Harry's wand and used it to kill Harry's children. Ron didn't even feel remorse. Harry had tried to be a surrogate father to Ron's kids, it felt like justice for Harry's kids to die along with their father.

Presently Ron still didn't feel too bad about what he had done. His goal had been accomplished. He had outsmarted the smartest witch he knew and overpowered The-Chosen-One. Ron went to bed with a small smile knowing his own kids had the large Weasley family to fall back on and would eventually get over the death of their mother and godfather.

Only a few miles away from the Burrow, Luna prepared to perform one of her odd habits. This one was queer in that it had not been her own idea. After the end of the war, Harry had come to her one day and asked her if she would be willing to keep a secret. Luna had been apprehensive but agreed readily enough.

Harry grinned at her in appreciation. "Thanks Luna, I'm glad I can count on you."  
>Luna only looked back expectantly, wondering what her first true friend might want to ask of her.<p>

Harry sighed and went on "Now this may seem like an odd thing to ask, but you are the only person I think may be able to help me."  
>She looked up with her eyes widening. "What is it Harry? You're making me nervous."<p>

Harry nearly snorted at the idea that he might make Luna nervous but kept calm and looked back at her. "I have to tell you something that you will soon forget..."

Luna wondered if Harry was enjoying confusing her as she no doubt often confused others and remained silent only gesturing for him to go on. She listened in shock as Harry revealed the location of all three of the Deathly Hallows. "Are you going to obliviate me now?" she asked quietly hoping he wouldn't.

Harry only smiled and raised his hands to show he didn't have a wand ready. "No, Luna. This secret is about to be placed under the Fidelius Charm. Only I will know their location until the day I die."

Luna pouted for a moment. Why tell her at all if she wasn't going to be able to even recall that she knew this fact? "Why? And why tell me if you are so serious about it being a secret?"

Harry's face turned serious. "That is what I really want to ask of you. I want you to weekly try to remember this information. If ever you can remember it, you will know that I am dead and where the Hallows are. You must ensure they are not disturbed!" Luna looked at her friend in shock. "You want me to try to remember something I should not know...until you die?" He nodded sadly. "I am sorry Luna, and I hope that you will have forgotten to do it by the time I die, if I am lucky enough to live a long life. However if it happens sooner rather than later...I want someone to know of the dangers that the Elder Wand presents."

Luna nodded slowly. It wasn't like people didn't already find her weird. She could fulfill this promise as it would only take a minute of her time a week. "What should I do if I have to check on them and the Hallows are not where they should be?" Harry noticeably grimaced knowing only two people knew for sure the Wand's location, and only he knew of the current whereabouts of the Ring. The cloak was the safest Hallow in that it was almost an open secret amongst the Weasleys. No one suspected its true power.  
>"If they are not where they should be, find a way to have Ron and Hermione investigated but DO NOT draw attention to yourself." Luna couldn't believe her ears. She just nodded once again. "What happens now?" Harry offered her a cup. "Please drink this. It will put you to sleep for 8 hours. When you wake up, you will remember our conversation but not the locations of the Hallows."<p>

Luna remembered that night and wondered who Harry had gotten to actually cast the Fidelius Charm. They had remained friendly over the years though that night had gone unmentioned. She understood his desire to keep the Hallows a secret. Now as she sat by her bed and did her weekly exercise she was surprised to find she knew where the Hallows should be. Two were on the grounds of Hogwarts! Having investigated them, she knew they would never work for anyone as well as they would for the rightful wielder. Then sorrow nearly overwhelmed her as she remembered Hermione was dead as well. If the Hallows were not where they were supposed to be, that would only leave Ron.

It took Luna only hours to find the Resurrection Stone. It was shocking to find that it really had been hidden in plain sight. Checking on the wand took longer, as she didn't want to be caught disturbing the tomb of Albus Dumbledore. Before the end of the second week however, she knew the Wand was not where it should be. She wondered briefly how certain Harry could have been that only Ron and Hermione knew it's location but after thinking of the bizarre precautions he had taken to ensure the knowledge remained secret, she decided against confronting Ron and instead sent an owl to Susan, suggesting Ron be interrogated under veritaserum and only signing under her own title of "Unspeakable." Susan would know better than to let an Unspeakable's advice go unheeded.

Ron awoke in a cold cell, identical to cells where he had delivered many prisoners himself. He could not believe he had been attacked from behind. Disarmed, and then stunned, while inside the Ministry. He glared at Susan and growled "What is the meaning of this?!" Susan didn't bother to reply, and only forced him to drink from a vial causing him to panic as he got a look at the contents. She then began to question him and Ron hated himself more and more as he was forced to answer her questions truthfully. She had begun only asking whether he knew the whereabouts of Harry, and then how he had died, finally whether Harry had killed his own children. Ron couldn't believe he had been caught. He had been so careful! The news quickly spread of what he had done and there was no one to stand up for him. Luna had not revealed that Ron might know of the Elder Wand. It would lay hidden as no one even came to say goodbye as he was unceremoniously tossed through the Veil of Death.


End file.
